VHS Feature Program Logos
1st Logo (1992-2000) Nicknames: "Spooky Text" Logo: A "Feature Program" version of the 1992 Black-Blue Feature Program bumper, the only differences are music, text size, and the words are alreadyconnected. FX/SFX: The words zooming in. Music/Sounds: The 1988-2000 Gold FP Great Ovation jingle and Jim Cummings saying "And now, our feature program". Availability: Seen on some Disney tapes such as The Black Cauldron (despite that release being a full-length theatrically-released movie), The Spirit of Mickey, and the 1998 release of The Brave Little Toaster (again, despite being a theatrically-released movie). Scare Factor: Low to medium. Like the standard version, the somewhat spooky text and animation may frighten some. It might even be worse with the 1988-2000 Gold FP Great Ovation music playing, but it's at least tamer than it looks. 2nd Logo (1997-1998) Logo: On a navy blue background we see the white words "Feature Program" zooming in slow. FX/SFX: Same as the first one. Music/Sounds: Same as above. Availability: Seen on a few 1997 Disney tapes such as Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and Disney Sing-Along Songs: Happy Haunting. Scare Factor: Same as the first one. It seems to be relatively tamer than the first logo due to the text zooming in slower than usual, and the font of the text looks a little friendlier, but not by much. Also, due to the way the text looks, it may be an uncanny reminder of the "Flash Bang" 1994 Feature Presentation bumper. 3rd Logo (2000, 2005) Logo: On the same background as the 2000 Feature Presentation logo, we see the words "Feature PROGRAM" scrunched together. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: This logo feels like a rush job, what with the still animation and "PROGRAM" not actually inside the bar. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1999 Feature Presentation music, with the announcer saying "And now, our feature program". Availability: Seen on the 2000 re-releases of the Winnie the Pooh: Storybook Classics on Videocassette among others like Out of the Box: Happy Holidays and the 2000 re-release of 101 Dalmatians Christmas. This logo returned in 2005 on the VHS releases of My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie and Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie. Despite being released direct-to-video, those titles aren't actually programs, but actual movies. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (2002-2004) Logo: On the same background as before, we see the words "Feature PROGRAM" moving like the other text in the other Disney bumpers do, as well as the colorful bars moving. Only differences are: "Feature" is smaller, and "PROGRAM" is inthe gold bar below. FX/SFX: The text and the colorful bars. Very improved from the last logo. Music/Sounds: Same as above. Availability: It can be seen on the Schoolhouse Rock!: 30th Anniversary VHS and a few Spider-Man tapes from Buena Vista Home Entertainment. Scare Factor: None. __________________________________________________________ Variants 1st Logo (1992-1995) Nicknames: "Comic Sans Prototype" Logo: On a green background, we see the white words "FEATURE PROGRAM" in the Dawncastle font, which resembles a prototype version of the infamous Comic Sans font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A tune that sounds like it was made on a honky-tonk piano (the end of the Little Muppet Monsters end theme), with an announcer saying "And now, our feature program". The announcer is either Grant Goodeve or Jim Cummings. Music/Sounds Variant: On Muppet Sing-Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs, the screeching trumpet theme from the end of the Muppet Babies closing theme is heard. Jim Cummings also provides the voice-over. Availability: Seen on The Very Hungry Caterpillar and Other Stories and an assortment of Jim Henson Video releases, such as The Great Muppet Caper, Hey Cinderella! and, judging by how many trailer and preview videos are made out of it, the quite memetically popular Muppet Sing-Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs. Also seen on some 1993 prints of The Muppet Movie due to a video editing error (other prints use Jim Henson Video's Feature Presentation logo instead). Scare Factor: None to minimal. It might startle you if you're not expecting it, and the font of the text could get to some. Raised to low to medium for the Muppet Sing-Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs variant; it depends on how you feel about the "Bad Trumpet" theme being played in the logo. 2nd Logo (Disney's Haunted Mansion) (1993) Nickname: "Haunted Scene" Logo: We start with an image of a tree, full moon, and black clouds in a gray background. After a second, the text "Feature Program" in an orange "Matterofact" font with a dark green border appears. Variant: There is a variant with the text "Stay Tuned..." instead of "Feature Program". Instead of "And now, our feature program! Nyuh-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!", the announcer says "Stay tuned for more Halloween fun! Nyuh-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!" This was seen between cartoons in Disney's Haunted Mansion tapes. FX/SFX: The lightning flash and "Feature Program" appearing. Music/Sounds: An organ theme is heard with some other typical Halloween sound effects (i.e.: wind blowing, lightning striking, a wolf howling). Brian Cummings then eerily says "And now, our feature program!" and does an evil laugh. Availability: Rare, only seen on Disney's Haunted Mansion (not to be confused with the 2004 film The Haunted Mansion) tapes. Scare Factor: Medium to high. The text looks ugly and the announcer sounds scarier than usual, so it will scare a few, although it was largely intentionally supposed to be this way. 3rd Logo Variant (Disney's Happy Holidays) (1993) Nickname: "The Christmas Tree" Logo: We see an image of a Christmas tree and the white words "Feature Program" in a starry background, similar to the Walt Disney Mini-Classics logo. FXSFX: None. Music/Sounds: A holiday tune and a announcer saying "And now, our feature program!" Availability: Rare, seen only on Disney's Happy Holidays tapes. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (Winnie the Pooh and other releases) (1994-2000) Logo: On a different colored background, usually with a spotlight shining down from the right top corner to the left bottom corner, we see the text "FEATURE PROGRAM" in a jumbled-up cartoonish redo of the Biondi font. The logo varies by variant. Variants: 1994, 1996, 1999-2000: Blue background with white text 1994-1995 (Playtime Videos)/1998-99 (101 Dalmatians Christmas, The Bear, and Disney's Holiday Toons): Green background with white text. 1994-2000 (Storybook Classics, Friendship, Learning Videos and Sing Me a Story with Belle): Light-Green background with yellow text. 1995 (Winnie the Pooh: An Un-Valentine's Day): Blue background with yellow text. 1994-1995, 1997-1999 (Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too): Same as the 1994/1998-2000 variant, but with snow falling. 1994-95 (Favorite Stories): Rose background with white text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Depends on the music variants. Music/Sound Variants: 1994 (Storybook Classics): The Winnie the Pooh main theme from 1966-1974. 1994-2000: An instrumental version of the chorus of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh theme song. 1994-96 (Favorite Stories):A portion of the theme song of the Silly Symphonies short Music Land is heard, while the man says "And now, our Feature Program." 1996 (Sing Me a Story With Belle): None, except for a woman saying "And Now, Our Feature Program." 1998-2000: Same as the 1st logo. 1999 (Disney's Holiday Toons): An a capella singing Deck the Halls with a male announcer saying "And now, our feature program!" in a cheerful tone. 1995 (Winnie The Pooh: An Un-Valentine's Day): The alternate closing theme of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Availability: Seen on a lot of kid-targeted Walt Disney Home Video videos, such as many Winnie the Pooh tapes, including the two Sing a Song With _______ releases. Scare Factor: None for tapes that use the Winnie the Pooh music. Low for the ones that use the 1991 WDHV music, as that can be quite off-putting to some people. 5th Logo (Alvin and the Chipmunks) (1993-1994) Logo: In Dave's camera room, we see the light-purple text "Feature Program". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of Alvin and the Chipmunks Sing-Along. Availability: Seen on few Alvin and the Chipmunks tapes such as "Trick or Treason" or "Robomunk". Also seen on Alvin and the Chipmunks Sing-Along tapes. Scare Factor: None. 6th Logo Variant (Alvin and the Chipmunks) (1994) Logo: On the same background of the Jay Ward Buena Vista Home Video logo, we see the brownish-gold text "Feature Program" zooming in fast. FX/SFX: The zooming in of the words "FEATURE PROGRAM". Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st Logo. Availability: Seen on few Alvin and the Chipmunks tapes. A few AATC tapes from that year either use the Alvin and the Chipmunks Sing-Along variant or cut straight to the theme song from the AATC preview. Scare Factor: Low to medium, because the music and animation. 7th Logo Variant (Sailor Moon) (1995) Logo: On a bright, bubbly background mirroring the episode title card to a Sailor Moon episode, we see the words "Feature Program" in a black-rose gradient font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Sailor Moon music with a female announcer saying "And now, our feature program." Availability: Seen on a few Sailor Moon tapes, such as Sailor Moon: Scouts Unite!. Scare Factor: None. 8th Logo (Timon and Pumbaa) (1996) Logo: On a green background, we see the text "FEATURE PROGRAM" in a orange/yellow gradient color and a jungle-like font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A drum and xylophone tune with Jim Cummings saying "And now, our feature program" in a scratchy African(?) accent, resembling his work as the Winnie the Pooh character Tigger. Availability: Seen on Timon & Pumbaa's Wild Adventures: Don't Get Mad, Get Happy. Scare Factor: None. 9th Logo (Disney's Doug) (1996-1997) Nickname: "Doug Holding a Giant Pencil" Logo: We see Doug holding a giant pencil in a white background. In front of him are the orange words "Feature Program". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st Logo. Availability: Rare. It's seen on some Disney's Doug tapes, which are very hard to find. Scare Factor: Low, the music can get to some. 10th Logo (Bone Chillers) (1996-1997) Nicknames: "Edgar Allen Poe High School is Really Scary" Logo: We see Edgar Allen Poe High School surrounded by bats at night. In front of the building is the orange text "Feature Program". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st logo. Availability: Seen only on a few Bone Chillers tapes. Scare Factor: Low to high, the bats may spook a few and the 1991 Gold WDHV music may turn some off. 11th Logo Variant (Quack Pack) (1996-1997) Nickname: "In Soviet Russia, Feature Program Watches You", "Donald Stares Into Your Soul" Logo: We see Donald Duck sitting on a green chair in a blue background, looking at the center of the screen. In front of him is the orange text "Feature Program". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st logo. Availability: Seen only on Disney's Quack Pack tapes. Scare Factor: Low to medium. Donald's stare and the 1991 WDHV theme can scare some. Otherwise, it's elevated to none for those who aren't bothered by his stare. 12th Logo (Inspector Gadget) (1999/2000) Logo: On a black background, we see Inspector Gadget. When he comes down, the words "Feature Program" appear. FX/SFX: Inspector Gadget moving, and the words "Feature Program" appearing. Music/Sounds: The 1983 Inspector Gadget intro music and a male announcer saying "And now, our feature program!" in a cheerful tone. Availability: Rare, only seen on Inspector Gadget tapes from the era, such as Gadget's Greatest Gadgets. Scare Factor: None. 13th Logo (Playhouse Disney) (2000-2002) Logo: On a blue background, the red words "Feature Program", written in a childish font, zoom in. As the logo finishes, the square cuts to the black background. FX/SFX: Handprints, the words flying in, and box cutting the screen. Music/Sounds: A whimsical woodwind jingle, with the announcer saying "And now, our feature program!" Availability: Seen on some preschool-oriented videos from Walt Disney Home Video, such as certain Playhouse Disney releases of the era and the 2001 VHS reprint of The Very Hungry Caterpillar. Scare Factor: None. It's a cute logo. 14th Logo (Halloween 2001) (2001) Nicknames: "And now our Feature Program. Boo!" Logo: On an orange background, we see a ghost flying up. Below him are the black words "FEATURE PROGRAM" in a font that looks like something from the 90s. The ghost disappears as the words move to the center of the screen. Then, a ghost and the words "BOO!" appear in the bottom-left corner of the screen. FX/SFX: The ghost flying, the words moving to the center, the "BOO!" appearing. Music/Sounds: A spooky, childish tune, with the announcer saying "And now, our feature program!" Availability: Seen on the 2001 VHS of Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too. Scare Factor: Minimal. 15th Logo (Buena Vista/Miramax) (2002-2005) Logo: On a purple background with sound wave bars in white, the green words "Feature Program" move all around the background, separately, until they end up in the center. After the words center, they "shine", then zoom out and in, and the images ripple out. FX/SFX: The sound wave bars, the words moving around the background and the 'rippling'. Music/Sounds: A catchy electro-hop tune with presumably Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature program!". Availability: Seen on some Buena Vista and Miramax releases. This was commonly seen on Miramax releases of the Pokemon movies, such as Pokemon Heroes, Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker and Pokemon 4Ever, Buena Vista releases of Power Rangers,and certain Marvel shows and movies. Scare Factor: None to minimal. It may startle some due to its sudden appearance. 16th Logo (Kim Possible) (2004-2006) Nicknames: "Kim Possible!" Logo: On the same background as the Kim Possible end credits, we see "FEATURE PROGRAM" in a font looking like the Kim Possible opening credits. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The last bars of the Kim Possible opening credits with an announcer saying "And now, our feature program!" Availability: Uncommon. Seen on Kim Possible tapes of the era. Scare Factor: None. In the iMovie projects, we see the color bars in a Sesame Street font with Kevin Doody sayinng "And now, our Feature Program." Then the short song goes "Watching something on the Internet" called Internet Explorer. Category:Wimzie Category:Wimzie's House